In the field of electrical engineering, a large number of techniques have been developed with which electrical contact can be produced in a permanent manner. The term “contacting” is understood here to mean a secure electrical connection between two conductors. The purpose of an electrical connection is thus to conduct an electrical current via this contact point. Here, there is of course a contact resistance, which normally should be as low as possible.
The electrical connection technique is a key factor in the production of electrical modules and ultimately electrical apparatuses and ensures the connection of the components to one another and also the connection to the outside world. A large number of electrical contact points are also sometimes found inside components.
Non-detachable electrical connections or connection techniques include, for example:                welded connections (welding),        bonded connections, bonding,        adhesive connections, adhesion (with conductive adhesive),        press-fit connection, crimp connectors, butt connectors (for example, by means of cable shoes or press-fit sleeves), and        riveted connections.        
A further subdivision can be made into soldered connections and solder-free connections. For medical products intended for intracorporeal use, solder-free connections should preferably be created.
Depending on the configuration in the design phase, detachability or conditional detachability is provided in the case of larger and more costly apparatuses. In the case of products for one-time use, the selected connection method is focused rather on the economical production process for the manufacturer and hardly takes reparability into consideration at all. Catheters and electrodes for medical use belong to the more recent product range, in which flexible materials in particular are used. These products thus generally include cable-like parts, in which there are embedded one or more conductors in a flexible insulator. The production of such flexible conductor portions for catheters and electrodes is currently subject to a length restriction on account of the manufacturing process. Cable portion lengths from approximately 60 cm and more for this reason have to be created by combining a number of individual portions. The electrical connection of the individual portions must be permanent and reliable and should use only biocompatible materials. There is thus an ongoing need for an economical connection technique that is suitable for medical use.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.